An electrophotographic photoreceptor used in an image forming apparatus has a configuration in which a surface layer constituted by a charge injection blocking layer, a photoconductive layer, a surface protective layer, and the like is formed on an outer circumferential surface (outer surface) of a cylindrical substrate or the like. With regard to the electrophotographic photoreceptor, the applicant of the invention has proposed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-293279 (Patent Literature 1), an electrophotographic photoreceptor capable of suppressing film peeling originated from an a surface layer end portion, which is generated at an end portion of the photoreceptor in use by setting a surface roughness Ra of a chamfered face provided between a substrate outer circumferential surface and a substrate end face of the cylindrical substrate (before the surface layer formation) to be larger than that of the substrate outer circumferential surface (0.01 μm≤Ra≤0.05 μm) and disposing a photosensitive layer (photoconductive layer) to cover a region ranging from the substrate outer circumferential surface to the chamfered face (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-293279 (Patent Literature 1)).